


Compatibly Ever After

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Compatibly Ever After

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Remus snarled, throwing the current edition of _The Daily Prophet_ straight into the fire.

"What would that be?" Severus asked. "I had not yet seen the paper, by the way."

Remus looked sheepish. "Sorry." Then his face contorted again in anger. "The Ministry wants all werewolves to marry."

Severus furrowed his brows. "That hardly seems logical. The odds of children would certainly increase and they've always been opposed to breeding."

"Ah, that's what's interesting." Remus's eyes were wide, adrenaline rushing through him. Severus tried not to find it arousing and failed.

~~*~~

"They want all werewolves in same-sex marriages. 'One Man and One Wolfman' they are calling it." Remus fell into the chair at the table and sipped his tepid tea, deflated.

"That's preposterous. Most men aren't even attracted to other men." Severus frowned, not that it was a problem for him, but he wasn't the one that had to marry. "I assume that includes female werewolves as well?"

"Yes, of course. They just couldn't resist the catchy title, I expect. What am I going to do now?" Remus nearly whined. "How am I going to get a man to marry me?"

~~*~~

Severus took a deep breath and schooled his features. "Perhaps I could help."

Remus's head snapped in Severus's direction. "You know that Wolfsbane isn't a cure so unless you have another potion—"

"No, Lupin. I would be willing to marry you." The stunned silence was enough to make Severus realize even a werewolf wasn't interested in him. "Forget I mentioned it." Making to stand, he stopped when Remus's hand gripped his wrist.

"Do you find men attractive?"

"Not all men, no." 

"Me?" 

"Yes."

Remus grinned. "We should see if we're _compatible_." 

Severus smirked as he walked toward the bedroom.


End file.
